


Axe in the Bucket

by wrenchpops



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gen, Republic City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenchpops/pseuds/wrenchpops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another glimpse of life in Republic City as well as reaching out from a certain blond’s comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axe in the Bucket

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr

 

 

 

The ringing sounds of metal can be heard outside a certain blond blacksmith’s shop, to which a hammer was pounding against the blade of a scimitar he was working on. Spanner, pausing his hand before placing the hammer on the anvil, sighed and took the towel he had draped over his own shoulder, wiping the sweat dripping down his face. It had been a long day, especially in the service of soldiers within Republic City.

Dousing the weapon with a bucket of water, he took the scimitar and placed it atop of the shelves lined up on his wall, a smile gracing his lips as he looked at his finished project.

It had been a good opportunity of being a Firebender and a Metalbender at the same time, although he wasn’t near into becoming an Avatar. He wasn’t born out of the Air Nomads, and he had just learned his bending through different teachers his father put him through. Initially, he had been one to become a Metalbender, yet he had the inclination to learn Firebending, as much as he wanted to become a blacksmith.

Hanging the towel by the stand near the door, he removed the dirtied shirt he was wearing and got into position, concentrating his mind on the ground.

_Take it that your mind and body is a piece of iron. Create what your mind has made, and bend it into what you want. Remember, that refined earth is just as the ground itself, but do not forget how important it is to take action of the consequences of your own wrongdoing. Flame is for your passion. Metal is for your discipline._

"Spanner?"

_Fwoosh!_ The blond blinked, and he just saw his fireplace burning hotter than usual. He groaned lightly, rubbing his forehead as he looked at the door to see who distracted him.

Irie Shouichi had been there, seemingly pale at the sight.

"S-Sorry."

His best friend hadn’t changed over the years, even if it had been a decade.

"How may I help you today, Shouichi?" He muttered, grabbing a clean towel off the rack to hang over his shoulders. He had scars, plenty of them, from which he had trained roughly for the profession he chose.

The redhead came inside as Spanner waved him in, the blond pouring tea for the both of them. He had bent up some chairs from the metal flooring of his own accord, to which Shouichi dusted his hand on carefully and sat down. 

Spanner’s place still had that same warm and safe disposition over the decade they had spent being friends, despite the numerous things that had happened. 

Shouichi sighed, biting his lip before he took the cup and made a sip.

"General Byakuran would like to order another 30 dozens of arrowheads, made with thick plated iron."

"Tell him that he’ll be the one providing the materials if he wants me to make them." Spanner said, scraping the metal table with his fingers alone.

Shouichi almost ‘tsk’ed at the sound, but he didn’t mind. He felt free whenever Byakuran wanted him to visit Spanner for weaponry for the army, just because it always felt stuffy in the meetings between the high courts, the royal families within Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation, and the royalties between the four nations.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had been a profound leader of the Air Nomads, Byakuran for the Fire Nation, Reborn for the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se, and Luce for the Water Tribes on the North and South Poles. Many reincarnations of the Avatar had passed, from which Giotto could’ve told if he was still alive.

Spanner had been one of the princes from the royal clans in Ba Sing Se, yet he chose his profession over his title instead. That had been one of the reasons why Byakuran had good respect for this blacksmith who could’ve ruled one of the fiercest armies in the Four Nations, just because he knew he wasn’t meant for that kind of thing.

On the other hand, Shouichi was only a mere Firebender and a messenger, to which he showed great proficiency at being. It had been something he’d been proud at, yet the good works of creation and invention Spanner had had been something to settle his own curiosities.

"I’ll take note of that then." The messenger chuckled, eliciting a smile from Spanner’s lips in return.

It had been a long time they’ve talked too, just like how it went by the old times. Sometimes, Shouichi just wanted to take out his dear friend out of the four metal walls of his comfort zone from the simple town Spanner grew up with his grandfather, just to see the world outside and how fresh the air could’ve been.

The world wasn’t that much small either, or even the good things that came with it.

 


End file.
